Synchronization
by Adraiscara
Summary: Huh? Did Kuroko just call Kagami, Kagamicchi? Wait. Kise? Where did he go! It's not just these two. The whole Generation of Miracles get mixed up in some body-swapping business.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke + Cover picture is not owned by me.  
****  
**

***Sorry for the awkward feeling in this chapter/weeps/ It'll probably run more smoothly as I add more chapters in ; 7 ;**

**Probably a bit confusing for the first chapter, my apologies. **

**May go (but I hope not) OOC sometimes.**

* * *

**"EHHH? WHAT? WHY AM I HERE?"**

The sudden outburst caused all the members of the Seiren basketball team to lose control and drop their basketballs. A certain male with glasses and the jersey number 4, turned to the source of the outburst and stayed agape.

"K-Kuroko?"

The rest of the team turned around, confirming the source and froze from the shock.

_Kurokocchi? I don't see Kurokocchi!_

"Huh? What do you mean by Kurokocchi?"

Jersey number 10, who was the tallest with red hair, recovered from shock before the rest of the team and pointed to the figure with the icy blue hair who was just a few feet away from him.

"By 'Kurokocchi', I mean YOU. Did you get knocked in the head with a basketball or something? Or are you trying to be funny by imitating Kise? Please don't do that, it's creepy." He cringed.

"Kagamicchi? What do you mean by creepy?" Kuroko pouted, or rather at least the Kuroko in physical appearance.

_Wait a minute. Me, Kurokocchi? WHAT? Does that mean this is Kurokocchi's body? No no no no that doesn't make sense. But then again... I was just about to score a dunk in Kaijou, and now I'm in the Seiren gym. So am I really in Kurokocchi's body? But-_

"Kuroko...?" It wasn't normal to see Kuroko show any sign of expression on his face, let alone pout. Kagami was starting to think that Kuroko might have seriously gotten hit with a basketball, super hard too.

"Ha...ha...ha... Kagamicch- Kagami...kun caught me, I was trying to imitate Kise. I did a good job right?" 'Kuroko' smiled.

A few Seiren members in the gym finally unfroze and walked up to Kuroko.

"HAHAHAHA. Good job Kuroko!"

"You did it really well!"  
"I never knew you were the silent humorous type!"

A certain brown-haired coach stared at Kuroko, not believing the lie. She wasn't the only one. Neither did a certain captain, or Kagami.

_Eeeeh. Kuroko's girl coach, Riko, is staring at me._

"Um. Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

'Kuroko' sprinted to the bathroom, leaving the team to stare after him. He reached the bathroom, short of breath, and went straight to the mirrors above the sinks.

_I REALLY AM IN KUROKOCCHI'S BODY. AHHH. WHAT SHOULD I DO? SHOULD I TELL SOMEONE? WAIT NO, THAT MIGHT COMPLICATE THINGS FURTHER, AND IT'S NOT LIKE THEY'LL BELIEVE ME, RIGHT? WAIT. I SHOULD TELL AKASHI...? WAIT. NO. ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? BUT SOMETHING DID HAPP- Ah! Kurokocchi's phone is ringing!_

The teen reached into his pocket, took out the ringing phone, and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello? This is Kurokocc- Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kise-kun? Is that you?"

"KUROKOCCHI?" Kise (in Kuroko's body) brightened up at the familiar polite speech.

"Ah. I guess it is. It seems we have switched bodies then. Where are you now?"

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII. I'M IN A BATHROOM AT SEIREN. "

"Hmm. There's only about 15 minutes until clubs end. I'll meet you at Seiren's entrance after clubs. Don't tell anyone until we have this figured out, and Kise-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't do anything stupid in my body."

"Eh-?"

"Remember what I said and don't forget to be polite to my upperclassman. Bye."

Hearing the end tone, Kise flipped closed Kuroko's phone.

_Kurokocchi! Oh well, I better go along with Kurokocchi for now_

Kise smirked, _Playing in this body might be interesting~_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. ' 7 ' **

**It's a bit short, but future chapters will be longer! **

**If it was confusing. 'Kuroko' still means Kise, but I figured that I hadn't officially introduced the person stuck inside as Kise (even if it was obvious), hence the 'Kuroko' in the beginning. I'll be using the name of the person that's SPEAKING. (aka; the person that is stuck inside)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Kuroko no Basuke is not owned by me!]  
Ahhh! Thank you for the reviews and everything! ; 7 ; **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Synchronization Chapter 2.

"Kise?"  
"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

The blond player whose hand was inches away from the basket, was now sprawled on the floor, the basketball quietly bouncing away after being dropped. He appeared to take no notice of his seniors and was focused on the pain caused by the impact of the fall.

_Hmm? Why am I in the Kaijou gym? Is this a dream? No, it can't be, because I still feel the pain from falling after suddenly being up in the air, just after passing a ball to Kagami-kun. This is peculiar..._

The blond player blinked twice, only just noticing the seniors who seemed to be hovering over him with worried looks.

"Ah. I'm fine now. Sorry for worrying you."

He respectfully bowed his head down and got up as his teammates walked out of the way, all of them looking at him strangely. The teen in jersey number 8 bent down to whisper to the captain and the blond player craned his neck to listen in.

"Kasamatsu. Is it just me, or did Kise get substantially more polite than usual?"

"No... he did. Did he go through some life changing moment while he fell? Anyways..."

_Kise? I assume they're talking about me. So that means... I'm in Kise's body now. It's impossible to believe, but if I look at the facts; I am in the Kaijou gym, and if I look at my height now, I'm taller than Kise's captain. Also, if I do admit that I am in Kise's body, that would mean tha-_

Kuroko did not get to finish his thought as he was quickly interrupted by a sudden blow from his back. He glared back to see the source and his eyes immediately softened.

"KISE! STUPID! WHY DID YOU MISS THE DUNK?"

"I'm truly sorry... err... Kasamatsu-senpai. Please excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Kuroko quickly left the scene, leaving the rest of the team to follow him with their eyes, confused by the strange politeness that suddenly arose in 'Kise'. Rather than actually going to the Kaijou bathroom where anyone can easily interrupt a conversation, Kuroko wandered around until he reached the back of Kaijou High and found a satisfying place to converse. He reached into the pocket of Kise's gym shorts, found the gray phone and flipped it open, dialing his own number.

"Hello? This is Kurokocc- Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kise-kun, is that you?"

"KUROKOCCHI?"

Kuroko gave a brief sigh, glad that his assumption was correct.

_Okay, it seems that I was correct in thinking that Kise-kun was in my body as well. Now... what should I tell him? I should meet up with him first, right? That would be the logical thing to do for now._

He looked at the time on the phone and did a quick calculation.

"Ah. I guess it is. It seems we have switched bodies then. Where are you now?"

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII. I'M IN A BATHROOM AT SEIREN. "

"Hmm. There's only about 15 minutes until clubs end. I'll meet you at Seiren's entrance after clubs. Don't tell anyone until we have this figured out, and Kise-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't do anything stupid in my body."

"Eh-?"

"Remember what I said and don't forget to be polite to my upperclassman. Bye."

Kuroko quickly shut the phone and ran back towards the gym, hoping that Kise's seniors wouldn't be suspicious of where he was. While sprinting to the sports facility, he thought of several things he had to address while staying in Kise's body.

_I should probably pretend to be Kise-kun for now. That guy... probably speaks really loud. Oh yea, his fangirls too. I'm not good at speaking loud or being noticed. This is going to be a problem... as well as his basketball style. _

Before he realized it, Kuroko already had reached the facility and pushed the doors open to reveal the large gym along with Kise's seniors that had turned around to see who had entered.

"KISE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING FOR SO LONG? GET BACK ON THE COURT. WE'RE HAVING A MINI-MATCH."

"Yes Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Kuroko tried to speak as loud as he could, but his voice or rather Kise's, only amounted to just above the whispering level. He ran onto the court and enjoyed this new point of view. When he had played against Kaijou before in a practice match, his sight was lower than everyone's because of his short stature compared to everyone else. Now, he saw the upper half that he was missing. It was an exhilarating experience, but he did not linger on it for too long before being scolded at again by the captain.

"KISE. HURRY UP AND MOVE. THE OTHER TEAM IS CATCHING UP."

The results of the mini-match which was just 5 minutes in, was 20-26, Kuroko's team was leading by a small margin. He was faced with a major problem. He couldn't do Kise's 'copying' skill.

_Ugh. What a wall to run into. It's not like I didn't expect this. After all, we didn't switch our basketball knowledge along with our bodies. Should I try to use misdirection with this body? What might Kise's teammates think if 'Kise' suddenly could use misdirection though? Ummm-_

His decision was quickly made with another kick, dealt by a familiar captain of Kise's.

"KISE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? WAIT. WHERE'D YOU G-"

Before Kasamatsu realized anything, the basketball was in his hands, and he was only a few feet from the hoop. He connected the two situations instinctively and scored a 2 pointer. The score was now 20-28.

"Wh-what?"

"How did the captain get the ball?"

"Huhhh?"

Kasamatsu himself was confused, despite being the one scoring his team 2 points. He felt like he saw that somewhere before...

Kobori, the player in the jersey number 8, bent down again to talk to his captain.

"Hey captain, isn't that similar to the number 11 at Seiren?"

The captain's eyes widened after having his feelings confirmed.

"You're right... but Kise... he shouldn't have such a skill right?"

The subject of that conversation arose out of nowhere in front of the two teammates with a stoic expression that didn't seem to fit their ace's face.

"Captain, please pay attention. The mini-match is still going on, there's still about 3 minutes left on the clock."

Kuroko left the scene quickly and the two teammates were left baffled by the strange way of speaking. The mini-match continued without a word and in the 3 minutes they had left, everyone on Kuroko's team had received at least one of his passes. The mini-match ended at a score of 28-42, with Kuroko's team winning. However, after the match, no one had silently sulked after a loss or had a short celebration for a win. Everyone was left speechless by their ace's new skill. Also, the ace appeared to have disappeared, shortly after the score was announced. There was hardly any sound coming from the Kaijou sports facility.

_If I played any longer, that would've been really bad. Why does Kise-kun have to such a ridiculously large presence. I could hardly use misdirection for a quarter. Anyways, clubs finally ended. We better fix this. I have no doubt that Kise's seniors found 'Kise' acting a bit strange. It's just impossible to act like him, with that ridiculously loud voice and clingy personality._

* * *

**Eek. I don't think I made Kuroko too OOC. ; 7 ;  
Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Kuroko no Basuke is not owned by me]**

**Enjoy ; 7 ; Sorry for the sort of (?) late update!**

* * *

After putting the phone in his pocket, Kise began to walk towards the Seiren gym. Finding his way through the school, he arrived at the gym after about five minutes and suddenly found himself being strangled by Kuroko's student coach.

"HUH? ST-STOP IT."

"KU. RO. KO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKING SO LONG IN THE BATHROOM? WE HAD TO CONTINUE THE TRAINING WITHOUT YOU. HURRY UP AND GO FOLLOW EVERYONE ELSE. "

Kise saw that everyone on the team was running laps on the track outside and he quickly ran after them, scared of being physically hurt by the coach again. Riko stared after the shadow player as he ran to the field and her eyes in question. Kuroko never screamed that loud, even when being strangled or in pain. She kept an eye on everyone that was running, mentally monitoring their stats and adjusting them properly and noticed that Kuroko was a bit faster than before, but she set that aside from now, training everyone was more important than concentrating on one player. After mostly everyone ran eight laps around the track*****, Riko grabbed a nearby megaphone and went just outside of the door.

"OKAY! EVERYONE, BACK IN THE GYM, NOW! THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE. KUROKO, YOU HAVE AN EXTRA 2 LAPS BECAUSE YOU WERE LATE."

Kise decided to not argue since he didn't want to get strangled by Riko again, and ran the last two laps without any debate. After he finished, he arrived at the gym after 5 minutes.

"We'll have a 5vs5 mini-game. Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Mitobe, Furihata, and Koganei versus Kuroko, Kagami, Izuki, Koganei, and Fukuda. Line up NOW!"

All the Seiren members lined up and Kise, about to start in the center of the line out of habit, quickly moved to the end, hoping that nobody would see that slight error. It turns out nobody saw his mistake, or actually, nobody saw him.

"KUROKO. HURRY UP AND LINE UP, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HAH? I'm right here, Coach!"

Riko leapt up at sudden presence of the shadow

_Wow, is this how Kurokocchi feels all the time? It must be frustrating when people ask you where you are, WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT THERE. _

Riko blew her whistle and then tossed the ball up for the center players to catch; in this case, Kagami and Kiyoshi. Just by a few centimeters, Kiyoshi had reached the ball with his left hand and passed it to Hyuuga, who ran towards the basket. As they approached the basket and was now only a few feet away, Hyuuga passed it back to Kiyoshi who was getting into position for a dunk.

_Usually at this point, Kurokocchi would steal the ball right?_

Kise ran towards Kiyoshi and stretched his hand for the ball. "I GOT I-"

Before he knew it, Kiyoshi had turned around and the ball was no longer where Kise's hand was. Kiyoshi passed the ball to his right hand and was now jumping towards the hoop to score the first points of the game.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, KIYOSHI-SENPAI"

Kagami who was all the way on the opposite side of the court a few seconds ago, was now face to face with Kiyoshi, fighting an aerial battle. Kagami's was about to smack the ball away from Kiyoshi's hand, but Kiyoshi, who was in the pose for a dunk, now swiftly changed the position of his hand and immediately passed it to Furihata who was just under the basket. Within seconds, he shot the ball and earned their team the first two points of the game.

"KUROKO! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" The red head turned to Kise with a look of dissatisfaction.

"I'll do better Kagamicc—Kagami-kun!" Kise replied, hopefully in a manner similar to Kuroko's.

_I guess I can't use Kurokocchi's misdirection! I should've known that, I don't have above average perception skills like Kurokocchi. But what can I do then? Won't they get suspicious if I start copying moves with Kuroko's body? Aghhhhhh! I'm not going to care anymore. We'll deal with it later!_

After this thought process, Kise's eyes glowered with determination and concentration. He was not going to let anything hinder his playing. Kise's team was now on offense and Kagami had the ball. Kagami had just reached the free throw line when he suddenly got guarded by a double team, Mitobe and Koganei. Looking for a way out, he spotted his partner to the left and quickly passed the ball. Kise caught that very ball and ran towards the hoop to attempt a dunk, only to be blocked by Hyuuga, who had an extremely confused look on his face. Kise, only a few feet away from the basket, remembered a move that he had imitated from Kagami a few months back when he had first visited Seiren High School. Kise forced his way to the basket and before Hyuuga caught up with him, he pivoted a half turn and circled around, swiftly following up with a dunk. The score was now tied at two points. The whole team strangely stared at what they thought was their special phantom player, mouths agape, while Kise simply got ready to play defense.

_I almost forgot to adjust to Kurokocchi's height! If I jumped just a bit short, I wouldn't have been able to make the basket. I have to remember that now. Okay. I can win, even if I am in this body. I have to win. _

Riko analyzed the phantom player; she scanned his body, and furrowed her brow. The stats were exactly the same as the day before, so there was no possibility of this being another person in a disguise, or even if Kuroko had a hidden twin. This made it even stranger.

_How could Kuroko be able dunk? And not only that, he moved exactly like Kagami and Kise did a few months back! Not only that, he wasn't able to back tip Kiyoshi earlier? He lost his moves and instead is performing like someone else… who was it again?_

Riko's eyes suddenly widened at the answer of her own question. She went back to the game that had already started and kept her eyes on her treasured trump card, as best she could with his small presence. In the course of the remaining eight minutes, the game was played at an extremely high pace. Extremely quick passes were made, baskets were scored so often and no one was even bothering to defend. It didn't even matter that Kise was visible to everyone, since he didn't know how to make himself invisible anyways. Instead of Kise's team constantly receiving passes to score, Kise seemed to be the one holding the ball the longest, even slightly longer than Kagami if you actually kept track. The amount of sweat on everyone's body was unimaginable for just a few minutes of a mini-game. By the time that there was only one minute left, the only ones that weren't exhausted were Kise, Kagami, and Kiyoshi. At this time the score was already 35-34, Kise's team in favor, but Kiyoshi's team was holding up extremely well. The timer was now down to 40 seconds, both teams struggling to get the win. Kiyoshi now had the ball and was running towards their goal to get it in. Only barely a foot away, he was suddenly confronted by a short teammate of his.

"Ha, I never thought I would seriously face you 1 on 1, Kuroko."

Kiyoshi suddenly pivoted to the left, towards the basket, and jumped to dunk it in. Kise, his eyes glowing with determination, jumped as well, his hand, or rather Kuroko's hand, was hardly touching the ball. Only his fingertips scrapped against the ball and he already was heading back down to the floor, while Kiyoshi's ball was only mere centimeters away from the hoop. Now, there was only 20 seconds left, there would be no time for a comeback if Kiyoshi scored these two points. A sudden growl erupted from a nearby redhead who within seconds already was up to Kiyoshi's height.

"SORRY KIYOSHI. BUT THIS MINI-GAME IS OURS."

10 seconds left. The ball was slapped away by Kagami with all the strength he had left and the whistle blared. The mini-match was now over, the final score staying at 35-34, Kise's team's victory. Kagami fell on the ground, almost no energy left and completely fatigued by the high paced match. Everyone else gathered around him as well as Riko who analyzed the game.

"First of all, I'm not going to talk about the mini-game yet, but about an upcoming match. I have scheduled a practice game with Kaijou High that is to take place in our school this time, in two days! We can beat them again right?"

Everyone looked at her with tiny smiles. It would be good practice, but it would be a painstaking game. The pace they would have to keep up and speaking of high paces…

"Now, for the mini-game, that was a good game guys! But… KUROKO, OR... NEVER MIND. KUROKO, WHAT WAS THA-"

"Riko-senpai? Kuroko isn't here." Furihata intercepted.

The shadow player was indeed gone, and by other students, already changed into his uniform, running towards the entrance of Seiren.

_OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO. I HAVE TO TELL KUROKOCCHI ABOUT THIS PRACTICE MATCH. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? THAT'S NOT GOOD. AND HIS SCARY GIRL COACH MIGHT HAVE FIGURED OUT SOMETHING. THIS ISN'T GOOD. AHHHN KUROKOCCHI!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I was honestly stumped on how to write 'action' filled basketball scenes. LOL UH. I TRIED THOUGH-**

***If this even matters, I figured that one lap around the track is 1/4 of a mile, since the one at my school is like that. **

****Also, I know I wrote before that Kuroko was passing to Kagami before switching and I didn't really continue that in this chapter because I forgot (oops ; 7 ;) So I'm going to guess that Kuroko had some sort of teamwork training with Kagami where passes are practiced and the second part of training is the running, which is written in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha- Sorry for the late update!  
I'd like to say thank you for all the support! Thanks for adding this story to your favorites and alerts and of course, thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy ' 7 '**

* * *

The blonde caught a glimpse of his own body and quickly sped in a hurry. He was anxious to settle this matter once and for all. That is, until he forgot one important issue about the body he was currently in. This body is attractive; it was a model's body. Kuroko's eyes widened at the amount of girls that were running as fast as they could towards him and his face scrunched in disgust. Standing out was not his thing, and neither was being surrounded by a bunch of Kise's fangirls. If he was stuck in this avalanche, who knows when he would get out? The girls just kept on inching closer to him, and some of them were even his classmates at Seiren. Kuroko observed his surrounds and tried to use misdirection one more time. He tried, he really did. His eyes were even shut in concentration, but he couldn't. His misdirection died out in that mini-game. Before any of the girls could even touch him or approach him with a paper for his autograph, or rather Kise's, he shut his eyes one more time before bellowing out as loud as he could.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

Well not really bellowed, more like whispering. It seems that no matter what body Kuroko was in, the volume of his speech would never increase. In a matter of seconds, he was already swamped by a large amount of girls and he lost any hope of ever getting out of this crowd.

While a certain blond was getting overrun by his large amount of fangirls, a teal haired boy stood there waiting for the very same blond.

_Where's Kurokocchi? It's already been five minu- HOLY CRA-_

Suddenly, a stampede of people ran towards him, raising dust clouds from the contact between the ground and their shoes. He dodged the each girl that raced past him, each time narrowly escaping the possibility of being run over.

_Haah? Where are all these girls rushing to? Oh wait…_

Kise's head perked up in realization and he tried to find a specific person in the pile of girls. Finding the blond in a few quick seconds, Kise tried to reach the blond. He was quickly knocked back by the crowd and wasn't even close to his objective. Suddenly, a distinct memory came back and he grinned. Kise stepped into the crowd and allowed himself to be pushed by the crowd, finding himself in front of the blond he'd been looking for.

"Kur—Kise!"

Kise looked up at the blond and jerked his head to the left, signaling the direction of escape. Kuroko quickly caught on and took in a deep breath.  
"Sorry girls! I'll be going now!"

Kuroko abandoned his pride and winked at the girls, quickly cringing afterwards as soon as he was out of sight. Kuroko and Kise went to a nearby park that was pretty much deserted for the most part. They sat on the swings and sighed at the same time. They'd gone through a whole lot of trouble in just fifteen minutes. After a minute of silence, Kise decided to initiate the conversation, as always. Kuroko just wasn't the type to start anything.

"So… what do we do about this, Kurokocchi?"

"No idea."

Kise could almost choke on the bluntness of Kuroko's response; instead, he just let out another sigh. Reflecting on the past fifteen minutes, he suddenly remembered something important and stood up immediately, the swing rocking back and forth behind him from the sudden action.

"KUROKOCCHI. I'VE JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING IMPORTANT! YOUR LADY COACH SET SEIREN UP FOR A MATCH AGAINST KAIJOU! Oh man. What should we do about this?"

Kise had an obvious distressed look on his face, well actually, a distressed look on Kuroko's face. Kuroko on the other hand, maintained a stoic expression, but on the inside, he was worrying about this situation. After a few seconds of thinking, Kuroko finally spoke.

"We can't do anything to fix the body switching scenario, since we don't know how it happened in the first place, so all we can do for that is just wait for us to switch back… whenever that might be. About the practice match, we need to play. It would be strange for the both of us to suddenly disappear. I'm sure you've noticed that you can't use misdirection and I can't use your perfect copy either, so yes, Kise-kun. We'll have to play as if it was us in our own bodies. Even if I'm going to be part of Kaijou instead of Seiren, I won't go easy on you Kise. I also think we should inform Akashi about this. However, I'll leave that option up to you."

Kuroko let out a deep breath; he had talked a lot more than usual. Kise sat back down on his swing and started to rock himself back and forth, thinking about everything that was suddenly presented in front of him. He trusted Kuroko though.

"Okay. Let's call Akashicchi. Don't worry Kuroko. I won't let up even if I'm playing for Seiren against you either."

Kuroko nodded and took out Kise's phone from his pocket and dialed his captain's number. Before he pressed the call button, he decided to address one more thing.

"Let's keep each other's phones. It might be suspicious if others saw me holding your phone and vice versa. However, if anyone else calls, don't pick up, unless it's someone who knows of our situation."

Kuroko pressed the call button and put the phone on speaker. The both of them listened to the phone ring three times before hearing the voice that had intimidated them for the three years of their junior high school lives.

"Ryota? It's pretty rare that you would call me."

"Akashi-kun, both Kise and I are in a rather… strange situation that I thought we should tell you about."

"This is Ryota's voice, but the manner of speaking is not his, but Tetsuya's. Interesting… tell me about this strange situation."

"Akashicchi! This is Kise! It seems that Kurokocchi and I have switched bodies! Also, we have a practice match between Kaijou and Seiren in a few days."

"Hmm. I find this hard to believe. That two people would switch bodies? I'd like to see some proof of this. I will be at the practice match that I assume the both of you will be at because of Tetsuya's reasoning. See the both of you there, whichever bodies you come in."

The end tone that marked the end of the conversation sounded and Kuroko flipped the phone closed.

"Well that's that Kise-kun."

"Mmm. It's almost scary how Akashicchi knows us so well. WAIT. HE'S COMING TO OUR MATCH?"

"It seems so. We should get going. It's getting dark. For tomorrow, I'm in Class B, I sit in the back left corner of the class behind Kagami, and don't talk to anyone unless you have to. Don't forget to be polite to the upperclassmen. My key is in my pocket, and I'll send you a message with the address to my house."

Kuroko took out Kise's phone, quickly entering in his address and sending it to his own phone. Kise's face was blank, trying to process everything that Kuroko just said.

"Any questions, Kise-kun? I need your key as well."

"WAIT. We're living in each other's houses?"

"Obviously. It would be weird if your parents saw you, as me, in your house."

Kise nodded, understanding their current situation and dug around his left pocket for Kuroko's key. He touched a metal object and confirmed it was the key after taking it out.

"My key is in my pocket too, and I think you should know where my house is. Everyone went to my house before to study after all."

Kise took out the light blue phone that was also in the same pocket as the key and flipped open the screen that displayed the alert for the new message. He pressed the center button to open the message, and Kuroko's address was in the characters shown on the screen.

"Oh, Kurokocchi, your house is not too far from Seiren!"

"Of course not, now if we've got everything settled, I need to catch the train to your house."

Kise pondered for a few seconds, running everything over in his mind, making sure that all the questions or worries he had were answered.

"No, there's no problem that I can think of right now. I'll message you if anything arises."

Kuroko gave a slight nod, and started to run towards the station, conveniently located only a few blocks away from the park they were in. There was a train scheduled to arrive only two minutes from now.

Kuroko pushed himself to run straight into the doors of the train and made it just before the doors closed. He found suitable seat in the train and started to reflect on the day.

_Well, it certainly has been eventful. Switching bodies with Kise was definitely interesting for the most part. Playing basketball in this body has made me consider it in a whole new perspective._

He would've pondered more, but he had to get off the train at this stop. From there on, he devoted himself into remembering where Kise's house was. It had been a year since he and the rest of the Generation of Miracles had studied there. He figured it would be easy to spot. Kise's family worked in one of the biggest modeling industries which earned them a lot of money. Their house would be the biggest of the whole neighborhood, and Kuroko was right. He stood in front of an extravagant gate, coated with a silver tint. Kuroko fished for the keys in his left pocket and found a ring with two keys hung on, one for the gate, and the other for the door of the house. He took the silver key and opened the lock on the gate. Past the gate was a gorgeous view. There was a little pond to the right of him, stones of all sizes surrounding it, and small koi fishes were gliding through the water. In front of him, was a large fountain that had three layers made out of stone and to the left was a beautiful patch of assorted flowers of different colors. He walked down the path, taking in every square inch of the land until he finally arrived at the door. It was made out of glass and had intricate carvings on almost every square centimeter of it. He took the brass key of the key ring in his hand and opened the door, and instead of seeing the inside of the house, his view consisted of a woman, a beautiful woman. She had the silkiest blond waves, her figure was one that most teenage girls would die for, and her eyes were like beautiful glass orbs, with a similar color to her hair.

"Ah—Hello… Mother."

"RYOTA! OH YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE." She took both of her hands and quickly proceeded to squeeze and pinch his cheeks. Kuroko knew that this was normal; he knew that Kise's family was just like him—attractive and clingy.

"Ah. Thank you. Now, I'd prefer if you let go of me."

The blonde had a puzzled look on her face. This didn't feel like her son. Her son wasn't so blunt or that polite for that matter. Kuroko immediately caught the confusion in her look and realized that the fact that he was in Kise's body slipped his mind. After a few seconds, he remembered how Kise responded to his mother the time that the Generation of Miracles came. He cleared his throat quietly and took a deep breath.

"OH MOM. STOP IT!"

He shouted this in a teasing manner, pulled himself out of her grasp and quickly ran up the stairs and into what he remembered to be Kise's room. He shut the door after, collapsed on the bed and gave out a huge sigh. Being Kise was extremely troublesome.

* * *

**Ahhh I'm actually not that proud of this chapter and how it went, I hope it was okay. ;/;**


End file.
